You're My Protection
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: When Matthew's and Alfred's father is killed, the boys are on their own. Alfred has to leave town to try and find a home, leaving Matthew with Gilbert and his "team" to keep his twin safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys~ This is a spur-of-the-moment kind of story. Don't look for too many updates too quickly. I'm going to get From Hooves to Heart updated more before this :| I promise!**

**Uh... In any case... Don't think too harshley of me... And I hope you enjoy :)**

**R&R please~**

* * *

Alfred Jones was meandering through the streets. A few hours earlier he had been chased out of the house he shared with his younger brother. It was his brother who had chased him out of he house, actually. Wielding his hockey stick like a bat or a sword-Alfred wasn't really sure-in all his raging glory, he had chased the older blond out with the words "Meddlesome stupid American! I don't need protection! We've done fine on our own, I don't need a bodyguard!"

And now Alfred was walking through the streets, thinking. He and Matthew had had this conversation before. Because of their (dead) father's gang relations, they were being hunted. Two nights ago Alfred had come home with a bloody nose and a sprained left wrist. Yesterday afternoon, after a shopping trip, Matthew had come home with numerous bloody scratches and a developing black eye. His hockey stick had a couple new dents, and there was blood on the sharpened wood. Despite Matthew's protest, Alfred was going to find somebody to protect the younger blonde before Al went out of town.

Shouts from the alley he was about the pass caught his attention. Three guys were shouting at another much paler one. Interested, Alfred paused. The pale man stood with one leg out and his arms crossed. He held a bored expression and looked at his nails as though he had better things to do.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt you have messed with us for the last time." the head of the trio growled. 'Gilbert' just nodded, not looked up from his hand. When the man growled and went to swing, 'Gilbert' ducked and kicked his legs out. He successfully toppled the leader who fell onto one of the others, and snorted.

"You guys have a long ways to go before you can take me on." Gilbert looked down with contempt and Alfred wondered idly if he bleached his hair or if it was naturally that white. The leader got back up with a roar and swung fast. The other two, when Gilbert tried to dodge agin, grabbed him and held him still while the punch carried through. Alfred wondered if he should get involved when three more approached the group.

"You got 'im, Boss?" a newcomer asked. The boss nodded.

"Little boy's gonna wish he'd never messed with us!" boss snarled with an unseen smirk and cocked his fist back again. Alfred couldn't take this anymore. Heros didn't watch people get beat up by unfair advantages.

"Hey!" He called out as he took a step forward, "Six on one is a bit unfair, right?"

The guys turned to look at him.

"Well, if it isn't Alfie-Done-For. Did your brother pass along our message?" the boss, now revealed to be a guy Alfred and Matthew had tussled with before numerous times, turned and smirked.

"That you guys are cheaters and bastards? Yeah. He also said he wished you guys would play hockey with him more." Alfred smiled. His brother turned into a beast on the ice, and had broken more bones when he was attacked on it than should be in the human body. Even the boss gave a small shudder.

"Nah, he could come to us so we could have some fun though. The quiet ones always end up screaming the loudest."

Alfred walked up the man, frowning. "Well," he said, "that was quite rude." and then, after a brief quiet moment, tackled one of the guys hiding Gilbert. The fight didn't last long, and Alfred watched Gilbert when he could. They punched the leader simultaneously, and turned to look at each other.

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred stuck out a hand as an introduction. Gilbert took it, and gave a firm shake. From the handshake alone, Alfred knew that this guy-an albino, he realized-could well and truely kill someone if provoked.

"Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt." he replied. Alfred grinned.

"Dude, you look like hell. After that whooping we did I'm starved. You wanna come to my house and chill for a bit? I'd like to discuss something with you." Alfred smiled. Figuring that he had nothing to lose, Gilbert agreed.

* * *

"MATTHEW! I'M HOME!" Alfred screamed as soon as he was through the door. There was music playing quite loudly, and Alfred wasn't sure if his brother had heard him or not. He turned to Gilbert.

"Make yourself at home. Kitchen is that way, beer on the top let in he fridge. Shoes by the front door. I'll go get my brother." Alfred said, kicked off a pair of plaid VANS and took off his jacket. He tossed it over the couch and turned to the stairs. "MATTHEW! ANSWER ME YOU SLOW CANADIAN!" he shouted and then stomped up the stairs. Gilbert watched in slight amusement and took off his combat boots. He went over to the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. He heard another 'Matthew!' yelled over the music as he turned it down. Then he heard nothing for a bit.

"Laundry, Al." Matthew called out the door, poking his head out. Alfred practically tackled his brother.

"Mattie! Dude, you look like a girl. Why do you tie your hair back? You should just cut it and save yourself the hassle. Anyway, off of your girly-ness, I brought somebody home. We were in a fight and I need you to patch him up. And he might be your body-woah, uh, Matt? You okay? Your face is getting red. You mad cause I didn't bring you McDonald's? I'll get you some next time, kay? Oh, why're you grabbing the hockey... Oh. Oh no. Matt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean- Matt stop please!"

Gilbert heard Alfred scream and he jumped up, turning towards the stairs. He heard two pairs of feet coming down, and Alfred screaming apologies and begging not the hockey stick, anything but the hockey stick. The first Jones turned immediately as he came down the stairs, almost hitting the wall as he slid on the tile floor. He broke away as a red, black, yellow, and green hockey stick flew down. It hit the wall where Alfred's legs had been just a second before. Then the other blond, Gilbert assumed Matthew, came down as well. Alfred hid behind Gilbert as Matthew picked up his tool and frowned.

"Alfred Frederick Jones... What have I told about about A) calling me a girl, B) offering me McDonald's when I'm working and C) my apparent need for a protector?" Matthew said lowly. His already quid voice was difficult to catch, but both Gilbert and Alfred caught every word.

"Uh, not to call you a girl even though you totally could pass for one and you don't like McDonald's and that you don't need someone to protect you?" from the way Alfred said this, he was sure the conversation had happened many times before.

"exactly. Now, I will fix him up, but I am doing laundry given as you are too lazy and too much of an idiot to do YOUR laundry yourself. So don't bug me unless it's life or death!" Matthew gave both a them a glare and hit his hockey stick on the wall once as a warning before going back up the stairs.

"...What was that about a protector?" Gilbert asked dubiously. Alfred sighed, stepping to his side and speaking lowly.

"Our father had... Bad connections. He died a few years back. Or, more accurately, he was KILLED a few years back. Our mom was killed just before. The same people who killed our parents are after us. Thy want extra revenge. Well, they at least want to torture us. You've heard what they've said about Mattie." Alfred frowned. Gilbert stared at him.

"Alfred he just chased you down stairs with nothing but a hockey stick! You came to help me against six guys with no fear! He looks like he can take care of himself!" Gilbert exclaimed. Alfred just shook his head.

"When he's angry or on ice, yeah, he can whup up on anybody. But when he's just going shopping or out for a walk... He needs someone to help him, keep him safe. I need to leave town to go talk to our relatives, and Matthew refuses to come with me. I worry every time. Do you know how many times he's come close to being raped, Gilbert? He still wakes up screaming. We both do."

"Alfred, you can do your own laundry next time!" Matthew growled as he came down the stairs again. He was still kind of angry, but he understood his brother's reasons. "I am sick and tired of cleaning the skid marks on your underwear!"

Gilbert and Alfred looked at him. The black eye he'd recently gotten seemed to glow in this light. Matthew had a few bandages on his face, and had wraps on both his hands. The shirt he wore was yellow with a red tree, he had a red hoodie tied around his waist, black skinny jeans on, and his hair was no longer in a ponytail. It hung to almost his shoulders. His violet eyes flashed annoyance, and he held a big metal box that was labeled "The Jones/Williams Bros Need" and then the first above aid was crossed out, replaced with 'mental' instead. Gilbert began having small second thoughts. Why were these kids getting attacked? And what did their father have to do with it?

"What are you guys doing alone?" Gilbert asked. Matthew didn't answer, choosing to glare at Alfred. Alfred just shook his head at the albino.

"Mattie please..." Alfred said quietly. Matthew's face softened at the 'please'.

"Stop bringing home strays." Matthew sighed. Gilbert glared at being called stray.

Matthew was quick at cleaning Gilbert up. The albino had had a split lip that Matthew did his best to clean. He'd also had cuts on his back from getting shoved against brick walls. When he'd taken his shirt off to have Matthew clean those gravely wounds, both boys has seen multiple scars covering his torso. The longest one went from the top right of his chest to his right hip. Matthew and Alfred noticed that it was an old one, but still kind of lumpy. None of the trio said or asked anything of it.

When Matthew went to put the aid kit away, Alfred turned to Gilbert. "Do you think you can help us?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"Would I be able to hire you to keep my brother safe? Please, Gilbert. I really need someone to keep an eye on him while I'm gone. Keep him safe for me since I won't be able to."

"Alfred, I won't lie. He just chased you down the stairs with a HOCKEY STICK. I don't really think he needs-"

"No, Gilbert. He does. The normal Matthew... I'd been teasing him for a while, and he got a black eye yesterday. He had anger in him. Normally he just tries to run. Please, Gilbert. I'm going to be gone for almost a month, and I don't want him here alone."

"Why not take him with you?" Gilbert was beginning to question the boy's judgement.

"He's never gotten along with the part of family I'm going to visit. They always forget he's in the room, and lost him at the zoo once because they forgot he was with them." Alfred closed his eyes. He and their mother had been so worried when his aunt, uncle, and their three kids had returned to the house without the smaller blond. Alfred and their mom had gone back to the zoo in a rush, finding Matthew in the office. He had been found crying near the polar bear exhibit. One of the bears had sat down on the other side of the glass from the boy and had stared at him.

"He's still sour about it. He's never been back since. Do you get why I need someone to-"

"Alfred quit telling him how useless I am, eh." Matthew growled as he came down the stairs again. "I am perfectly fine on my own, and I don't need you to-"

Alfred grabbed Matthew. He excused them from Gilbert and dragged his younger twin to the kitchen.

"Alfred I don't need a bodygu-"

"Matthew Williams, you are not getting out of this. You know as well as I do you are going to have problems when I'm gone! Matthew, please, just until we find a new place to go or live or whatever, just accept you need a guard!" Alfred hissed. His bright blue eyes narrowed at his brother. "I just want to know that while I'm gone you're gonna be safe. Can't you at least give me that? The last few times I've left it's only been for a day or two. I'm going to be gone for a month, Matthew. A MONTH. Do you even care that I worry about you when I'm gone? Do you? Because I do worry, Mattie. I wonder if you're okay, and if your alive when I can't call. I wonder if the house is still standing, and if you're still in one piece. Please, Matthew. It'll be one time. Just one month." The twins stared at each other for a couple moments.

"Fine Alfred. But only this one time, eh! You'd better not leave this long again!" Matthew relented with a sigh. His brother gave him a grateful smile. Alfred didn't even need to voice the "thank you." Matthew simply turned and walked out of the kitchen. Into the living room, he sat down on the cushy chair nearest to the fireplace. Gilbert looked at the returning twins curiously, and Alfred gave him a triumphant grin.

"So Gilbert. Can I count on you to guard Mattie?" Alfred asked the albino hopefully.

"Can I lay down some conditions?" Gilbert replied cautiously.

"Wh- Conditions?" Matthew piped up angrily. Alfred shot him a 'look' and Mattie shut his mouth.

"First, I'd like to use my... Team. I know I can trust them to keep your brother safe. Also, since you asked for me-well, us-to keep him safe, I'd like to stay in your house. It's big enough. And don't pay me unless you absolutely want to. This is me repaying a debt to you, not you hiring me to protect your brother. That could be a bonus if you want. But I'm just telling you, this is thanks for my life." Gilbert met Alfred's eyes through his little speech. Alfred nodded.

"Don't hurt him. If you do I will personally rip your vital regions off and shove them where the sun don't shine. And that is not an empty threat." Alfred replied with a cheerful smile. Matthew groaned and put his face in his hands. After a few minutes of talking, Gilbert got up after an agreement.

"I'll be back tomorrow." he said. Matthew and Alfred watched the albino disappear into the inky night. It was strange to watch his white hair simply vanish. When he was at last gone, Matthew turned to go inside. He stormed up the stairs, into his room, and slammed his door. Alfred followed slower, with tired steps. It was kind of difficult to believe the day was already over and that he'd be leaving the next morning at 4:30. Alfred stopped at his brother's door and knocked gently.

"Mattie?" He asked quietly. He got no reply, and tried to open the door. It was locked. The American sighed and put his forehead against the bright red door.

"Mattie-bear, try to understand. It's not like I'm sending you away or marrying you off or anything. You're staying home, and having people in the house. It's not a prison sentence, it's more like you're the prez, Mattie-bear. You got your own personal fleet of guards. Try to understand, Matt, please." Alfred said to his twin's door. He heard a sniffle from inside.

Matthew knew Alfred wasn't being rude, just worrisome. Al only called the Canadian "Mattie-bear" when he was being super serious, apologizing, or when he wanted something. Tonight, though, it was a little bit of each.

"I know Alfie. I know." Matthew gave a muffled reply. He then heard his older brother's steps move down the hall, fading steady beats. Matthew knew it took a greater strength than he knew to leave somebody who was all that was left of a family to a near-total stranger.

"Alfred, you are an idiot, eh..."

* * *

**I just wanted to let you all know, apart from my writer's comments, this was all written on my iPod. Thank God for the note-pad thing on it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chaper. What can I say? I'm writing this on my iPod :I Then I'm eMailing it to myself. So if there are any mistakes, HERE'S YOUR SIGN~**

**Now things are gonna get exciting~**

* * *

Alfred was due to leave at 8. Gilbert arrived at 5. Matthew had been awake since 4. It was not looking bright as he made pancakes-burnt, crispy things not worthy of being made by his hand. Alfred was disappointed in the pancakes. Disappointed in himself for not being able to take care of his brother or making other people take notice of him. Disappointed for being unable to be the hero he claimed to be. Gilbert was only hoping that he could make it out of this hot mess with he and his team in one piece. Well, one pieces.

Matthew had been making pancakes when Gilbert had arrived. Alfred was still half asleep having gotten up only fifteen minutes before. Along with Gilbert, there were eighteen other people. Matthew had opened the door, saw them, and told them that no, there is no party here, we are not buying anything, and that he had a hockey stick and was not afraid to use it. Gilbert had rolled his eyes and proceeded inside the house. Matthew left the door for them to close.

Alfred took one look at them and said "I need more coffee." Matthew had to fight the urge to face palm himself. As the group had spread out in the living room Matt had began making more pancakes. Thirty pancakes made, his perfect ones since he was awake, and thirty pancakes disappeared down the gullets of hungry men and women. After breakfast, Gilbert had introduced the group.

"So you know me. The blonde with the Italian on his arm is my brother Ludwig. The Italian is Feliciano Vargas, and the other is his twin Lovino. Hanging onto Lovino is Antonio. The blonde next to Antonio is Francis." There Matthew interrupted.

"Hey Francis. You're in with the albino?" he greeted.

"Matthieu, mon cher, how are you? I 'aven't seen you in ages!" Francis had practically glomped onto the teen.

"I'm fine, you disgusting French pervert." Matthew protested with a smile. Francis stood above him but kept his arms around Matthew's face and head.

"Gilbert, dear snowflake, why did you not tell me we would be guarding my darling cousin?" Francis had pouted. Gilbert shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know?" Matthew tried to disentangle himself from the Frenchman. Francis held tighter, and Matthew sighed and gave up.

"Anyway, the Japanese guy is Kiku. The sleepy arshloch next to him is Heracles. The creepy Russian dude is Ivan. Next to him are his sisters Natalya and Katsuyasha. The three behind him are Toris, Raivis, and Eduard. The blonde in the dress is Feliks. The bastard with the stick up his ass-not my brother, the other one-is Roderich. The crazy bitch with the frying pan is Elizaveta. The Chinese guy is Yao, and Lord Eyebrows back there is Arthur. His eyebrows look scarier than they are, don't worry." Gilbert finished.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" Arthur snapped, punching Gilbert's arm. "At least I don't look like a vampire without fangs!"

"A freaking sexy vampire that the chicks would totally love to date after all that Twilight crap." Gilbert smirked. Arthur looked disgusted.

"He's not a vampire Arthur. He's a snowflake!" Antonio piped up. "Though definitely not delicate as one, he's got the color for it!"

"More like lack of color." Francis piped in from behind Matthew. Matthew could feel the other man's voice vibrating in his back. Alfred looked at the spread group.

"Who's the leader?" he asked.

"Me!" Gilbert immediately piped up. The whole group started laughing, save Ludwig who only gave a small chuckle, though those around Ivan tries to avoid the scary aura he gave off, except Natalya who had her own. Even Ivan moved away from hers. Gilbert glared at them, and only Ludwig could maintain his smile.

"You guys suck. Everybody generally answers to Luddy. But when we fight i call the shots." Gilbert growled. Ludwig gave his brother a Look.

"That's only because you get in so many fights." He said.

"Ja, whatever." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm awesome enough to have walked away from them all."

After the initial meeting the group settled. Gilbert would be in the room next to Matthew's, and would share the Jack-and-Jill bathroom with the blonde. Arthur got Alfred's room. Ludwig took the room across from Matthew, and would be sharing a bathroom with Feliciano. Lovino, who the others also called Romano, would share a bathroom with Antonio. He didn't look pleased and began swearing about tomato bastards who didn't know how to keep heir hands to themselves. Ivan took the room on the other side of Matthew, sharing a bathroom with Raivis. Francis shared a bathroom with Eduard. Natalya and Katauyasha would share a bathroom, and Natalya began muttering about her brother needing to marry her so they could share a bathroom. Feliks and Toris would share a bathroom, and the only hetero-couple would be Elizaveta and Roderich. Kiku and Heracles would share a bathroom with Yao, because there were two beds in one room. Only Arthur got a bathroom to himself and Gilbert gave eyebrow wiggles at what he could do since it was only his. Arthur promptly punched him again, only in the gut this time. Gilbert doubled over.

When it was time for Alfred to leave he turned to Matt.

"If any of them hurt you or make you uncomfortable just let me know. I'll be back before you can say 'Alfred is the greatest hero ever!' Behave yourself, Mattie-bear, and stay safe." He said, wrapping his twin in a tight hug.

"Al, of you get yourself hurt, I might just kill you." Matthew replied. Alfred winked as he stepped back.

"Same to you bro." And then he was in he dark green car and leaving. Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis stood on the doorstep and watched. Gilbert had his arms crossed and leaned against the house. Feliciano stayed latched onto Ludwig, looking both worried and excited. Francis was thinking about parties and people he could mole-eh, MEET in this house. Ludwig showed no emotion, his calculating expression unbroken.

Matthew stood on the edge of driveway, feeling a bit lost. What the hell was he going to do for a month with these people?

* * *

**Review?**

**Also, as I'm writing and uploading this (it's saved as Protection) I keep thinking to myself _Why do I feel like I'm writing about sex and condoms?_ Hm. "Protection".**

**...**

**Yep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I was in New Mexico interning for about five weeks, which is why I've been absent! I do so appologize! So here is a new chapter. It might not seem long, but given as I'm writing _Protection_ on my iPod, I'm proud of how long this is. :) Enjoy, por favor!**

* * *

After Alfred drove off Matthew went inside and sat down on the couch. All around him the house that had recently been near-silent with unspoken thoughts and worries was now alive with chatter and laughs. Ludwig immediately claimed the kitchen, shooing everybody out and setting to work on cleaning it. Feliciano followed as he said something about the best pasta to use for spaghetti and what's best for just noodles. Ivan, Arthur, Natalya, Katyusha, Roderich, Elizaveta, Eduard, Raivis, Tauris, and Feliks all went to explore their new rooms. Yao began to examine the TV. Lovino and Antonio went out to examine the backyard, and Francis went to see what areas in the house were the most... Romantic and would be the hardest to hear. Gilbert tried to followed Ludwig but was quickly chased out of the kitchen.

"Holy mother of God," Matthew looked around in shock, "This house is alive."

Even when their entire family was alive it hadn't been this loud. This sudden noise came as a shock to him. He had to keep pinching himself to make sure he was actually awake. Matthew finally admitted it to himself when Ivan, the big Russian, sat on him. The man was at least six inches taller than Matthew, and probably outweighed the blonde by a hundred pounds.

"Um, Ivan? Would you please get off?" Matthew squeaked. Apparently his normal ability to be unseen and unheard when he wasn't being looked for was working because Ivan gave no signs of movement. It wasn't until Gilbert noticed and said "Ivan, you're squashing the target." that the man got off.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you, da?" Ivan gave a smile, and Matthew wasn't sure if it was an apology or just a smile.

"Normally people don't." His voice was now quiet. Matthew saw Gilbert look at him curiously. He ignored the albino, though, and got up. The blonde made his way up the stairs, avoiding the people coming down the stairs. He saw Francis looking through the rooms.

"Francis, the attic." he sighed. The door to the attic was at the end of the hall. The stairs curved up, away from the house and around to the back, before ending at double doors. The stairway had recently been covered so anybody climbing up it couldn't be seen-or shot at. The attic itself was large, and Matthew and Alfred had hidden in it plenty of times. There were emergency stairways just inside of all the rooms, beside the entrance to the bathroom. Each way to enter was an animal on the wallpaper you had to push, or punch, to open. The handle would appear and you could enter.

Matthew and Alfred had used the emergency stairways at least three times. The attic was, thankfully, fireproof. It was made of concrete, which made it difficult to burn. The whole house was, actually, but it was covered in wood so it was quite difficult to tell. The inside of the house had mostly hardwood floors as well. The only tile was in ever bathroom, and the only carpet in the actual rooms. Matthew's room was the only room with hardwood floors instead of carpet. Even in the winter he enjoyed the chill of the material on his bare feet.

"Ah, merci, Matthieu!" Francis said with a smile. He didn't look even close to being embarrassed that his cousin knew what he was up to.

Matthew nodded. He had t expected anything else from Francis. The poor blonde had been traumatized when he was ten after walked in on a 15-year-old Francis making love with an older woman. Matthew had been frozen from shock and awkwardness. The older blonde hadn't even noticed until Matt had become unfrozen, backed up, hit and bounced off a wall, and then hit a lamp and broke it. Instead of apologizing Francis had finished, bid the woman farewell, and proceeded to explain "the birds and the bees" to Matthew. Matthew's face had been practically on fire before Francis had finished.

Even after knowing his impressionable younger cousin was in the house Francis had continued his little "explorations" of either gender wherever he could.

Nothing of sex could scare Matthew, except rape.

* * *

Gilbert stepped into his room with a critical eye. The walls were black with red starbursts and birds. The bed had white sheets with the same design but in black. The pillows were black with white. The floor was a dark carpet, and the tiles in the bathroom were black and went to red on Matthew's side. The bath mats were black and the shower curtains red with white maple leaves. He moved back into he room and looked at the closet.

It's doors were black and the shutters were a dark red. His door to the bathroom was black as well, with white snowflake-like markings and red wolf tracks. Everything in the room was either black, red, or white. The only other splash of color were yellow birds above the bed on the ceiling. 'Canaries,' Gil thought. He examined the room a couple more times.

And decided in suit him quite nicely.

A knock on the door from the bathroom led him off the feather soft bed to open in. Matthew stood on the other side, looking both annoyed and embarrassed. Gilbert stared at the red faced blonde for a moment before Matthew glared at him.

"Ah, yes, Mattie?" Gilbert asked and moved out of the doorway. This wasn't his house, he reminded himself, so he actually had to behave.

"Don't call me Mattie. Only Alfred and Francis can." Mattie sniffed. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Anyway... I came here to tell you that your stairway entrance is-"

"What? Stairway entrance?"

"Yes," Mattie rolled his eyes, "The stairway to our attic in case of emergencies. Yours is right... Here!"

Matthew felt along the wall before coming across the figurine he was looking for. It was a canary, wings outstretched, seeming to reach for the sky. The feathers were intricately carved with extraordinary detail, along with the head. It was on the left of the bathroom, small and difficult to see. It blended in with the wall, and Gilbert had to squint before being able to spot it. Matthew was able to find it quickly, and this made Gilbert slightly jealous. Then again this was his house and so he probably knew just about everything there was to know about it.

"Push on it. Gently, though. It could break. The one in our parents' room is broken because they fought and Dad shoved it for some reason and it broke." Matthew said softly. He looked at the figure morosely and Gilbert felt a twinge of sympathy. The only thing he had left of his parents were scars and a broken sword. Gilbert had fixed the sword and named it Fritz, but it still filled him with sadness and a bit of hate. And yet he loved the item.

"Anyway. Come downstairs. We're setting rules." Matthew said the last word and his mouth twisted into a sneer. He clearly didn't like having to lay down rules for his own house. It amused Gilbert greatly.

"Lead the way then, captain." The albino replied snarkily.

With a glare, Matthew left to go downstairs. Gilbert followed with a smirk. The blonde, even angry, was quiet. It was an anger that could erupt and become like a volcano, exploding violently. Gilbert could see that as he maintained a steady two-foot distance behind him.

Matt was ignored. He cleared his throat, whistled, clapped, and was still ignored. With a snort Gilbert opened his mouth.

"HEY! EVERONE! MATTIE IS TRYING TO TALK! PAY ATTENTION YOU DICKWADS!" he screamed. Conversation dwindled and ended quickly.

"Ah, thank you Gilbert." Matthew said in his normal, whispery voice. In a louder one, more like a yell for him, he began to speak.

"Okay, first of all, thank you for putting up with my dumbass, overprotective brother. I hope you like our house, but I do want to lay down some rules. First, do what you wan in your room. But if you do anything... Dirty, clean it up yourself. Second, I don't want to HEAR you guys doing anything. Third, I am not making breakfast every morning. We'll switch so somebody makes it or pays for it every morning or something. Lastly for now, on the left side of all your bathrooms is a figure that you can use to get to our emergency attic. Press on it-gently-and it'll reveal a staircase behind you. Try not to break the figurines because Berwald would get pissed." He told them sternly.

"Great. May we lay down rules for you as well?" The big, tough-looking blonde-Ludwig-asked politely.

"I guess... Sure. It's fair." Matt nodded.

"Good. First, you will tell us every time you want to go somewhere. Second, you will have an escort everywhere you go. You will let us help you, just like your brother asked. There will be no complaining about it. We have a right to protect you as well as we can. That means we have a right to do with you as we please as long as we are protecting you. Since Gilbert got us to do this, he will be with you at all times whenever you are out of the house. He will be like your shadow. And you will have one or two more of us following or acting as scouts at all times. We will keep you as safe as humanly possible. And if we can't, Gilbert can take all fall and blame."

Matthew nodded, thinking. He liked dealing with Ludwig. The tall man THOUGHT. He'd love to have a battle of the wits with him one day. But not today.

"Sounds good. We can always renegotiate as it is needed." Matthew agreed.

Ludwig nodded. "But Gilbert stays with you. That is not negotiable." Matthew made a face but nodded.

"Fine. If that's the main rule, I can deal with that."

"Good." Ludwig gave a short, concise nod. Matthew blinked back.

"If that's it I'm going to go take a nap." Matthew yawned and turned.

"Ve~Siesta time!" Feliciano cheered. He grabbed hold of Matthew's arm and Lovino's arm and dragged them up the stairs. "You can sleep with me and my fratello, Matteo! It's always fun to have a group siesta!"

Matthew just nodded, a bit confused. What was a siesta? He heard clomping up the stairs behind them, even above Lovino's swearing and turned his head. Antonio and Gilbert were right behind them. Gilbert was smirking and Antonio wore the same airy smile he'd had for the past few hours.

"Ah, Matthew! Gilbo and I decided to take a siesta with you too!" Antonio waved.

Matthew waved back.

"Oh hell no you stupid tomato bastard! You get your fucking ass down those stairs! I am NOT taking a siesta with you and the potato bastard!" Lovino shouted. His face was flushed although Matthew couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"But Lovi~ Gilbo needs to be with Matthew at all times. And you used to like taking siestas with me!" Antonio gave protest to the protest. Lovino huffed, but turned and continued to swear under his breath.

The room (and bed) that was decided upon was Feliciano's. The happy Italian dragged down his brother and Matthew. Gilbert took the edge of the bed, away from the trio, and Antonio curled right up next to Lovino. The other Italian grumbled but gave up trying to get the air-headed Spaniard off the bed. Matthew was now warm and wrapped securely between two Italians. Feliciano had his head on Matthew's chest and his arms around the blonde's waist, legs stretching around Matthew. Lovino had his head atop Matthew's, and his arms were wrapped around Matt's shoulders.

Despite the fact he knew almost nothing about these people, Matt felt safe. In less than five minutes he was asleep between two Italians, who were already shifting in their own siestas and pushing him towards a certain Prussian.

* * *

**I think I read something about Berwald being good with his hands somewhere. So he made all the carvings in the rooms, despite the fact that they're all teeny tiny.**

**I think Berwald and Tino will be in here soon~**


End file.
